undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Conceptually Abstract Subconcious Eschatological Entity
The Conceptually Abstract Subconcious Eschatological Entity, also known best by it’s other name, The Conclusive End or Conclusive End, is an abstract conceptual entity meant to be the embodiment of the end, when any concept reaches the end of it’s existence. Apearance The Conclusive End has two different forms, one being it’s avatar, and the other, its true form. Its true form consists of nothing other than a simple “blob” of matter, which is grey in colour, and has a singular gigantic eye. Its avatar form consists of a trenchoat wearing figure, shrouded under a hood, with the only feature one can make out is his single blue eye, around with a usual smile, with no teeth showing. On the cloak a symbol similar to the one embedded into the chest plate of Multiverse Defender!Gaster is present on the same location, on the chest. The cloak itself concists of purple at the very front, grey in between, and white at the outermost edges. Depending on the emotion the entity is feeling at the moment the grin on it’s face may chance to a sadistic smile, a melancholic expression, or one of fury, if the Entity is enraged. History and Origin The Entity is one of the most basic concepts of the Multiverse, the concept of death. Thus, it has existed for millennia, simply being another extension of death in the Undertale Multiverse. It is simply the Multiverse’s own embodiment of death, which nearly every Multiverse has. This Entity has been present throughout the Multiverse ever since the creators have created the Multiverse, and is a perfectly neutral entity, existing to fulfill its role. It is not a God of Death, and entities such as Reapertale!Sans have their control of death because this entity exists. This entity is not the giver of their powers, nor is it their master, it exists to act as the absolute embodiment of death in the Multiverse, an entity born through the natural laws of existence. The Entity is also the protector of The L.o.b.b.y. Personality The Entity lacks a true personality, only having the personality of its avatar. The Entity in its avatar state is rather hospitable, and is welcoming and warm towards individuals who have yet to meet the inevitable fate that awaits them. However if anything interferes, or if something of a threat, or something that disrupts the entity‘s duties emerges, it becomes melancholic and enraged, expressing indignation at other individuals who seek to disrupt its duties. Abilities and Powers Conceptual Erasure Being the absolute embodiment of death and the end, the Entity has every form of erasure power, being the very origin of erasure itself. However there is one form of Erasure exclusive only to The Entity which cannot be copied or stolen, which is, Conceptual Erasure. Conceptual Erasure is the ultimate form of Erasure beyond all others, and holds the power to erase any being, regardless of how powerful they are on a physical, mental and conceptual level. This is because the concept of the end is beyond every concept to ever exist, even the beginning. Together the end and the beginning create the concept of GOD. Because it is beyond all other concepts, Conceptual Erasure can erase those said concepts with absolute, effortless ease. Nothing, absolutely nothing, is immune due to the fact that concepts such as invincibility, omnipotence,etc. are concepts that were thought up by beings. The concept of the end, however, precedes these as it is an absolute concept, one that has existed since the beginning of time, and even before that. Thus, this is the ultimate Erasure ability, one which can’t be countered. TRUE Boundless Conceptual Surpassing The Entity surpasses every concept and thus, can choose to completely ignore the conceptual level of power other beings have. The Entity is beyond the concept of dimensions, space, time, transcendence, omnipotence, etc. The Entity completely ignores abilities such as Conceptual Transcendence, and isn’t affected by the fact that beings with this power transcend all concepts. Since even Conceptual Transcendence is a concept below the end, as the end precedes it, and is far above it. Thus the Entity can easily erase someone who would be otherwise completely impossible to harm in any way, surpassing all concepts of limitations, breaking through every boundary. The Concept of GOD The Concept of GOD is created through merging the beginning and the end, creating an absolute concept beyond even the end itself. This concept known as GOD, is something every true primal manifestation of the end possesses, which grants them ultimate mastery over death while giving them the ability to take away any life, any sort of it. This grants immunity to Origin Manipulation as the end in its own has no origin, it has existed before time itself, and thus has no origin and cannot be affected by ANY origin-manipulating powers. This concept cannot be erased, nullified, or absorbed. This power is one of the most powerful abilities, being beyond all Omni-Powers. Eschatological Boundless Physiology The Entity’s physiology transcends the very concept of dimensions, and thus, they are outside of everything on a existential level, therefore they can freely attack while being completely secure from most attacks due to the fact they are outside of everything. This ability is similar to Omnilock, however it is different because it transcends the limitations of Omnilock. True Boundless Ignorance The Entity can ignore any form of omnipotence, even Absolute Omnipotence, Unignoreable Omnipotence and Unsurpassable Omnipotence. It is completely immune to anything the users of these abilities do, and it can freely bypass all their efforts. Thus it can completely ignore their power. TRUTH The ultimate form of TRUTH, which instantly projects the value of TRUTH, encrypted into TRUE Binary, encrypted into M.A.G.U.S, encrypted into Omni Binary and decrypted back into TRUTH, a process which is projected in the very conceptual existence of every being in the range of a Hyperverse, which is repeated transinfinite times instantly, triggering Conceptual Erasure in the range of an entire Hyperverse while removing every form of defense and Adaptibility and Manipulation and Omnipotence whilst Conceptual Erasure proceeds to erase the being from every form of existence. True ExistenceNONEXISTANCE The Entity is beyond all forms of existence and nonexistence, and doesn’t exist on any level or plane of existence nor nonexistence. This makes the Entity’s existence beyond absolute, and thus it cannot be erased, killed, destroyed, decreated, changed, etc. The Entity’s avatar can still be destroyed with omnifinite amounts of raw power, however nothing can harm it in it’s true form. Ultimate Origin Destruction The ultimate, transcendent form of Origin Destruction, this allows the entity to seamlessly destroy the origin of whatever it wants to destroy. This ability can be used anytime and anywhere, regardless of distance the origin of the object/being will be absolutely destroyed and erased from existence, using a form of Conceptual Erasure. If the origin of any being/object is destroyed, that specific being/object will completely cease to exist, as without an origin, nothing can exist, except for other manifestations and embodiments of death, as they also have no origin. Boundless Death Manipulation The user can boundlessly manipulate death on all levels without any form of restriction. They can grant themselves any death-related powers, and kill any sort of being except for embodiments of death which have equal power compared to the user. This ability transcends all other forms of Death Manipulation, and can also kill almost anything, even beings that are already dead. Boundless Conceptual Manipulation The user can boundlessly manipulate every concept to exist and concepts that exist on all levels without any form of restriction. They can create, destroy, edit, etc. any concept with no limitations, effectively transcending all Omni-Powers. Boundless Elemental Immunity The user is absolutely, completely invulnerable and immune to every element ever to exist including all natural, artificial, esoteric, ancient, magical, fantastical, divine, demonic, primordial, cosmic, universal, conceptual, metaphysical, etc. elements. Boundless Omni Manipulation The user can boundlessly manipulate all forms of Omni Powers without restrictions, and can create, destroy and edit them on all scales and levels, and even bestow them upon the user themselves or any other being. Boundless Ability Manipulation The user can fully and completely manipulate every power/ability to exist, which already exists/ which existed, without any forms of restrictions. Aside from Unbound abilities, (which are exclusive only to the Unbound and are too powerful) the user can perfectly control abilities, nullify them, erase them, edit them, on all levels without restrictions. The user can create new abilities, and this extends from weak abilities to Boundless-level abilities. The user can seamlessly manipulate abilities like Apocalyptic Force Manipulation and Primordial Force Manipulation, and Omnipotence, and the user can lock abilities of the opponent, remove them, nullify them, create a counter, etc. The user thus transcends every ability except the Unbound abilities. Boundless Reality Manipulation The user is able to boundlessly manipulate reality on all scales and levels without any restriction, and be immune to all other forms of reailty warping/manipulating powers, gaining full control over spatial and temporal laws. Boundless Code Manipulation The user can boundlessly manipulate all forms of code on all scales and levels without any restriction, being immune to all other forms of code manipulation gaining full control over all forms of code including Omni-Code. The entity is also immune to all forms of stat manipulation through this. Boundless Void Manipulation The user can manipulate all forms of Voids on every scale and level without any restriction and can create, edit and destroy them. Boundless Magic Immunity The user is completely invulnerable and immune to all forms of magic and mystical attacks. Boundless Energy The user posseses a boundless energy source and thus will never be powerless at any time. This is the true perfected form of Omnifinity Energy. Boundless Omniscience The user posseses Boundless amouns of knowledge and can manipulate knowledge of every form on all scales and levels without restriction. Boundless Disruptive Existence The ultimate, perfected, true form of Ruptured Existence, this allows the user to be as powerful as they want on any level/scale without any limitations or restrictions. Boundless Spatial-Temporal Immunity The user is completely invulnerable to all forms of spatial and temporal attacks. Boundless Psychological and Mental Immunity The user is completely invulnerable to every form of mental attempt and psychological manipulation. Boundless Cosmic Immunity The user is immune to all forms of Cosmic Manipulation and cosmic-level attacks. Boundless Stat Manipulation The user can manipulate their enemies’ stats regardless of whatever stat manipulation immunity they may have in any scale and level. This transcends all other forms of Stat Manipulation. Absolute Conclusion Dominance The user has full dominion over the end, and can bring an end to absolutely anything, whether it be spiritual, metaphysical or physical, and they can fully control how it ends along with its irreversibility. The user also gains control over powers such as Omega Reailty, Apocalypse Inducement, Absolute Destruction, Omega Nonexistance, etc. Apocalyptic Force Manipulation The user can manipulate the apocalyptic forces that bring about the end, gaining access to a variety of apocalyptic powers. Primordial End Manipulation The user can manipulate the primordial forces which created everything, to bring about an end to anything by using that same Primordial Force to channel the powers of the End, effectively bestowing upon the Primordial Force the powers of the End, which are notably stronger due to being infused with the Primordial Force. D.E.A.T.H BE UNDERSTOOD, DESCRIBED, OR VISUALIZED IS BEYOND THE ENCAPSULATION OF WORDS Trivia * The Entity is absolutely neutral, and will never take sides no matter what the situation is * The Entity is able to easily take on the entire Multiverse without any problem * The Entity is actually rather hospitable no matter what form it is in, although it is emotionless in it’s true form, but it just behaves hospitable. * The Entity treasures and cherishes every life it takes, except for ones it dislikes. * The Entity’s final attack, is completely unknown, except for it’s name. * ENCRYPTED = Category:Out-code Characters Category:OP Category:True Neutral Category:Genderless Category:Beyond OC Category:Beyond Gods Category:All Powerful Category:Unlimited Category:Unkillable Category:Emotionless Category:Omnipotent Category:The End Category:Concept Category:Conceptual Entity